


In Spirit

by poetroe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang gives relationship advice, Aang haunts Korra, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Spirit World Vacation, canon compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: Korra’s first memory isn’t of her parents, or of their home, or of any other people from the Southern Water Tribe- it’s of an Air nomad. The bald boy with the tattooed arrow on his head has been familiar to her ever since her birth, a constant presence by her side.LoK AU where Aang's spirit haunts Korra.





	In Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a dunkirk fic where Tommy was haunted by Gibson’s ghost and I was struck by the idea of Aang haunting Korra. It seemed fun to write interactions between them that are a bit more casual than that spiritual guidance stuff from s1. So anyways this is kind of a crack fic? I think? Also let’s for the sake of this story pretend that Korra didn’t lose her connection to the past avatars. I hope y’all enjoy it!

When the White Lotus masters told Korra that being the Avatar came with the ability to contact previous Avatars, she shrugged. The masters likely attributed Korra’s attitude towards this news as failure to fully grasp the concept just yet at the tender age of 8, and the fact that Korra’s forte lied in mastering the physical side of her abilities, rather than the spiritual. The reality, however, was that Korra had already known about her connection to the previous Avatars. To one of them, in particular.

Korra’s first memory isn’t of her parents, or of their home, or of any other people from the Southern Water Tribe- it’s of an Air nomad. The bald boy with the tattooed arrow on his head has been familiar to her ever since her birth, a constant presence by her side. Her earliest memory is of herself, probably only three years old, crawling and playing in freshly fallen snow; and the boy as he picked her up and sat her down in front of the opening of her parents’ sealskin tent. Only a moment later did her mother come out, fussing and her eyes big with worry, because it had only taken Korra a minute to disappear from her side.

Growing up, Korra has always known that there was something different about Aang. First of all, she was the only one who could see him. He told her as much when she was 5, bending little balls of snow and propelling them at him, only for his face to flicker slightly as they flew right through. Secondly, he never got any older. It’s something that Korra only started noticing on her 7th birthday.

“Hey Aang,” she asks, “how old are you? Because I’m seven now. And dad keeps track of how much I grow every year, look!” She points at the old canoe peddle, stuck in the snow in front of their tent. The peddle is covered with notches, the highest one carved into it just this morning. Her dad had brought it out again for this very occasion and Korra had been absolutely thrilled to see that she’d grown more last year than the one before. It had also made her realize something about her Air nomad friend. “How come you don’t get any older?” she asks him.

Aang chuckles and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “Well,” he says, “I’m a spirit, remember?” Korra dutifully nods; she remembers that from the day Aang explained why no one but her could see him. “There was a time when I wasn’t a spirit, but a person like you,” Aang tells her. “I grew tall and strong, just like you. I traveled for years and became friends with a lot of people. As I got older, I learned to bend, too.” Korra’s eyes grow wide when Aang mentions bending; only two weeks ago had master Katara allowed her to start her earth bending training.

“Woah, you can bend?” She asks excitedly. “How come you never do it?” Aang smiles again as he observes his hands.

“I could, but not anymore. Being a spirit means not being able to bend,” he explains.

“That sucks,” Korra says with a pout.

“It’s okay, Korra,” Aang says as he lays a hand on her shoulder. “You can do enough bending for the two of us. Do you like being able to earth bend now?” This gets Korra moving.

“Yes! Look what I learned to do from master Moshi!” Korra says, while jumping up from where she was sitting and focusing on recreating the stance her teacher showed her. Korra’s nose scrunches up as she concentrates at the task at hand: lifting the boulder she was just sitting on into the air. It takes her a minute to figure it out, but then it happens. The boulder lifts into the sky for a moment before falling down, a disappointing attempt to recreate the one-and-a-half minute Korra had managed during training. It probably shows on her face, because Aang’s hand returns to her shoulder.

“That was really good, Korra! You’re a natural,” Aang says as he sits down next to her in the snow. “It took me another five years and a lot of blood, sweat and tears to manage what you just did.” He shudders at the memory of his early days as an earth bender. 

“Really? I thought that was easy,” Korra wonders. This earns her a smirk from Aang and a hand ruffling through her hair.

“Sure you did, little turtle duck,” he chuckles.

“Hey!” Korra says indignantly. “I’m the Avatar, you know!” 

***

Because of her secluded Avatar training under leading of the White Lotus, Korra did not have a lot of friends growing up. Most of her time is spent with Aang, who tells her stories about how he and his friends ended the Hundred Year War and the adventures they had while traveling the world. It makes Korra want to leave the South Pole to see it all for herself. She’s growing more bored every day, which is exactly what she tells Aang when she’s twelve.

“I wish I could see Ember Island. Or ride the mail system in Omashu. Or see the Air Temple that’s upside down!” Korra is sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, together with Naga and Aang. It’s so easy to imagine the places of Aang’s stories, just beyond the horizon.

“The Western Air Temple is really cool,” Aang answers, “but the Southern Air Temple is definitely the best. It’s where I grew up.”

“Argh… Can’t we just go there like, right now?” Korra defeatedly lets herself fall backwards into the snow. “The South Pole sucks.”

“Come on, Korra, I’m sure you don’t mean that,” Aang says. “I know for a fact that your master Katara missed the snow desperately when we were in the Si Wong desert.”

“Wasn’t that when Sokka got all weird after drinking cactus juice?” Korra glances up at Aang. “That sounds like fun! I’d take cactus juice over snow any day.”

“Oh, no way,” Aang tells her. “I’m not letting that happen.”

“Look, I know you’re me, but like, from before I was born,” Korra says, while looking up at him with a frown on her face, “but it’s my life, Aang. I can drink cactus juice if I want.” Aang sighs exasperatedly.

“Well, it’s not like there’s a way for me to stop you,” he says. “Nonetheless, it’s a bad idea to leave right now, without telling anyone. Take it from me.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asks. Aang crosses his legs and looks down at his hands as he tells her the story of how the monks wanted to separate him and his mentor Gyatso, how he consequently left the Air Temple, got caught in a storm and eventually had to enter the Avatar state to survive.

“I had no control over the Avatar state then, and ended up freezing a bubble of air around Appa and myself. We were in the ice for a hundred years. It was my biggest mistake as the Avatar.” Aang sighs as he leans back into the snow, looking up at the cloudless sky. “If I hadn’t run away from home, I could’ve stopped the war so much earlier.”

Korra stays silent for a moment as she thinks about this. In her eyes, Aang is the second most awesome Avatar (after Avatar Kyoshi); and it’s hard to imagine him as anything but a hero. She tells him as much. “You did stop the war though, right? Balance was restored to the world, like master Katara told me. I still think you’re amazing, Aang.” Korra sits up again. “Hey, what do you say about going penguin sledding?” she asks. Aang jumps up excitedly, their conversation already forgotten.

“That’s a great idea!”

***

Of course, five years later, Korra does run away from home. With Aang, Naga, some supplies and master Katara’s blessing, she hitches a ride to Republic City. It’s both everything she expected and like nothing she could have ever imagined. Aang, of course, is excited to be back. While they walk through the bustling center of the city, he tells Korra stories of the city’s origins as a Fire Nation colony, and all the effort he put in to make Republic City the inclusive, multicultural center of the world.

She meets Bolin and Mako and though she feels that Aang is still there, he starts keeping his distance. Though Aang is always by her side when she’s on Air Temple Island, he’s not always there anymore when she’s in the Pro-bending Arena, or above it in Mako and Bolin’s apartment. Not being able to see him does not mean he is not there— Korra knows that. Still, she feels a little lonely when she looks over a shoulder and does not see the familiar arrow tattoos or those big brown eyes.

Currently, Korra is sitting behind the arena, legs dangling over the edge of the quay, looking out over Yue Bay. She can see Aang’s giant statue from here, though it’s becoming more difficult to discern its features in the twilight. A little to the left, there’s Air Temple Island; beyond that, the sea. A cold wind blows along Korra’s face and it’s a little salty, like the air back home. Korra rubs at her arms.

“Aang?” she asks the wind.

“Hey, Korra,” he answers. Korra looks over to her right and sees him, still the twelve year-old boy she knew when she was young. 

“So,” she starts, “I wanted to ask you something. What did you do when you knew you were in love with Katara?” Aang smiles at her question and leans back on his hands, his head tilted backwards and his eyes on the few stars that are visible through the clouds.

“For the longest time, I did nothing,” he says quietly. “I was very young, and so was she, and there was always the war. We kissed a couple times, but we didn’t actually get together until after it was all over. Why do you ask?”

Korra groans as she lets her head fall into her hands. “I think I have a crush on Mako,” she grumbles. Aang chuckles at that like he’s so experienced, like he’s got all the answers, and it’s infuriating. “Look, just because you got the girl doesn’t mean you can laugh at me like that,” Korra says, frowning. “Aren’t my past lives supposed to help me, instead of laughing at me?”

“Sorry,” Aang says, but he’s still smiling really dopily so Korra isn’t sure that he really is. “The only thing I can tell you is that you need to be honest about your feelings and tell him, if you feel that way.” Korra sighs heavily and mirrors Aang’s posture, leaning back and letting her head fall backwards. The stars are cold and uncaring for Korra’s predicament, like always. They are less visible here, thanks to the lights of the city, and Korra fleetingly wishes she was back on the South Pole.

“That’s _impossible,_ though, Aang. He’s with that rich girl now, there’s no way I can tell him,” she says.

“Tell who what?” Bolin’s voice suddenly cuts through the quiet. Korra is only slightly startled at the intrusion.

“Uh, nothing! I was just talking to Aang,” she says, before standing up and dusting herself off. It’s getting colder and darker, she should probably head back.

“Woah, no way!” Bolin exclaims excitedly. “You can talk to Avatar Aang?!” Korra looks behind her and shares a smile with Aang. 

“Yup,” she says, turning back to Bolin. “Got anything you want to tell him? He’s right there.” Korra gestures to where Aang was still sitting on the edge, feet swaying back and forth carelessly, even though she’s fully aware that Bolin is unable to see him.

“Um, let me think. Oh man, this is so much pressure,” Bolin rambles. “I mean, I never thought I’d be able to meet the _Avatar,_ I don’t know what to say!”

“You know your best friend and treasured teammate is actually the Avatar too, right?” Korra deadpans.

“Yeah, but that’s different!” he answers. “You’re just you, but Avatar Aang saved the _whole entire world!_ He’s a legend!” Korra rolls her eyes at that and Aang just laughs. 

“You can tell him I was just doing what was right,” Aang says, ever the moral compass, “and that I couldn’t have done it at all without the rest of team Avatar.” Korra relays the message and Bolin’s eyes grow wide. 

“You guys had a _team name?_ Oh man, Korra, we need to think of one immediately. All cool Avatars and their friends have team names, don’t you know?!” Korra rolls her eyes again, because of course _she_ knows.

“Team names can wait until tomorrow, though,” she remarks, while she grabs Bolins arm and starts walking, back to the entrance to the arena. “We have an important match tomorrow and good teammates don’t let their teammates stay up late, trying to think about good team names.” 

While they’re walking, the arena to their left, the dark water of the bay to their right and Bolin still talking a mile a minute, Korra looks back over her shoulder. Aang is gone, but somehow she can still feel him smiling at them. 

***

“Ah, Asami is _so_ nice,” Korra sighs as she flops face-first onto the bed. She’s finally in her bunk on Asami’s airship, after having hastily fled the Earth Queen and Ba Sing Se, together with Beifong and the new air benders. With another sigh, Korra turns around to her back and keeps talking. “First, she agreed to go along to get the Queen’s money, even though that _sucked,_ and then she agreed to spar with me, because she’s just _that nice._ ”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Aang says, frowning a little from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Yeah, well, not everyone is that willing to spar with the Avatar,” Korra says, wearing a frown of her own. “I know what Mako would’ve said. Probably something about a fake injury or being ‘tired from all the traveling’ or something equally ridiculous. Sometimes I think he’s still avoiding me, you know?” Aang nods. 

“He’s definitely still awkward around you,” he says. “Although, he is improving. Remember how he used to accidentally evaporate his tea if you looked him in the eyes a little too long?” Korra grimaces.

“I’m so glad he doesn’t do that anymore. It was just awkward for the both of us.” Korra stays silent for a while before she continues. “Asami though. I knew she was a good fighter, but she actually matched me the entire time. And when we were fighting those bandits, man, you should have seen her. Took down two guys on a motorcycle like it was _nothing_! I can’t believe I used to think she was just some rich girl.”

“That is impressive,” Aang nods, his face unreadable. Korra lifts an eyebrow at his reaction.

“You’re not telling me something.” Immediately, Aang’s face reddens, which is saying something considering he is naturally pale and as a spirit, he’s kind of translucent, which makes him even paler. However, his cheeks are growing bright red and his eyes are wide when he responds.

“What makes you think that?” His voice is higher than normal; he definitely knows something that Korra doesn’t, which is extremely agitating.

“Come on, Aang,” Korra whines. “You’re supposed to supply me with wisdom and spiritual guidance and stuff, right? What are you not telling me?”

“It’s not important,” Aang says, decisively. This is adult Aang shining through, Korra knows.

“Okay,” Korra says. “I guess I’ll have to tell Tenzin about that one incident in his youth, then. You know, in the spirit of complete honesty in the teacher-student relationship? Something _you_ could learn a little something from.” Aang’s face, still a little red from blushing before, pales instantly at that. Korra knows that this would do it; the countless stories Aang had told her included one about Tenzin’s plush tiger monkey who had accidentally been destroyed by Aang, in a freak training accident. Afraid to hurt poor six year-old Tenzins feelings, Aang had told his son that Tiger Lily the Tiger Monkey had gone away on a quest to travel the world.

“Alright, please, his heart will _break_ ,” Aang said, suddenly hovering in the air. Korra found that happened sometimes when her previous incarnation got a little riled up. “You can _not_ tell him, understand? Anyway, you’ve certainly been talking about Asami a lot, lately.”

“Hey, no fair!” Korra exclaimed. “What happened to telling me what you were not telling me?” Aang just shoots her a pointed look, which confuses Korra to no end. “What?”

Aang rolls his eyes, something out of the ordinary for the air bender, and starts floating back down to the floor. “I _am_ telling you,” he says. “Not just today, but ever since you’ve started on this journey to find new air benders. As the one person who hears everything you say and sees everything you do, I’m telling you, you have been talking about Asami a lot, lately.”

“So?” Korra still doesn’t understand. What did Aang even mean? “She’s my best friend, of course I’m going to talk about her.”

“Look, maybe you’re not ready,” Aang says from where he’s back on the ground. “It might be too early, and you both dated Mako, after all…” 

“Oh, no, we’re both absolutely over him,” Korra says confidently, remembering multiple occasions where they’d made fun of the fire bender and his awkwardness toward her and Asami.

“Okay, that’s good,” Aang says. “Then you should ask her out.” Entirely unprepared for those words, Korra jumps so badly that she falls off of her bed, onto Aang’s spirit. He flickers a few times, before reappearing on Korra’s now empty bed.

“Aang! Why are you messing with me?!” Korra yells from the ground. “Your idea of a joke sucks!”

“Little known fact, Air nomads actually have the best sense of humor,” Aang replies with a grin, “but no, I’m serious. You talk about her all the time, you admire her, obviously you like her, so why not ask her out?”

Korra has no immediate response for that. She sits up on the floor, considering what Aang’s just told her. It makes sense, in a very weird way. She does talk about Asami a lot and she does admire Asami, but does she like Asami like that? Korra just wasn’t sure. Besides, who was to say that Asami would be into that? Now that she was thinking about it, Asami was clearly attractive. Korra remembers the jealousy she had felt when Mako showed up with her on his arm. Actually, thinking back… Could it be that she had been jealous of Mako, instead of Asami?

“This is all too confusing,” she tells Aang, while rubbing her forehead. All these thoughts were making her brain hurt. “Besides, it’s late. We just saved air benders from the Earth Queen. This can all wait until tomorrow, I’m going to bed.” Aang just smiles and Korra still has that feeling that he knows more than she does. He probably does. Korra decides not to think about it any longer and falls face-first on her bed for the second time that night.

A soft “Goodnight, Korra,” is the last thing she hears before falling asleep.

***

The sun is setting over the swamp and Korra feels tired. Tired of looking for ways to get better, tired of fighting her demons, tired of being the Avatar. She’s been hurting for so long, now. Toph is standing on her left, Aang on her right. She feels weak, having to rely on them in order to get better.

She wanted to fix this alone. 

“That would have impossible, Korra,” Aang says. I know, Korra thinks. I know that now.

“Your problem is that you’ve been disconnected for too long,” Toph tells her and Korra feels, deep inside of herself, that she’s right. Though she spent the last few months traveling the world, she has never felt this out of touch. “Disconnected from the people who love you, and disconnected from yourself.”

After having spent the better part of three years on her own, Korra suddenly worries that there might not be anybody left that loves her. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, her parents… Even Asami. They’re all doing their own things, going on with their own lives, while Korra is stuck in her past. That worry settles in her stomach, heavy as stone, heavy as the metal poison that still lingers in her blood.

Korra crouches down and lays her hand on one of the gigantic roots of the banyan-grove tree. It warms the palm of her hand and Korra wonders if that is because of the sun, or because the banyan-grove tree is just that full of life. She closes her eyes, concentrates, and suddenly it is as if a door in her mind has opened. Korra can feel Aang’s hand on her shoulder, but it feels distant.

Her eyes are still closed, but Korra can see through the vines. She feels them spreading throughout the entire swamp and beyond; the vines spread all the way to multiple Earth Kingdom villages in the south, Ba Sing Se in the northeast and Republic City in the northwest. It’s extensive and Korra feels that it’s up to her mind to guide her spirit through this elaborate network of vines. So, she thinks about the one person she hasn’t been able to keep out of her thoughts since the very beginning of this journey. 

It’s not hard to find Asami when there is a spirit vine going right through her office. Korra remembers visiting Asami’s office to find her working, like there was nothing out of the ordinary, despite the gigantic vine now making the way to her desk almost impassable.

“I don’t mind it,” the engineer had said, “it just a little extra challenge for when I start work.” Asami had been so different from all the other people in Republic City, who had been demanding Korra to remove the vines and get everything back to the way it was, and Korra had loved her for it.

That vine is what leads her to Asami now. She’s sitting at her desk, looking a little disheveled after a long day of hard work. Korra knows, because Asami always works hard. Looking around the office, Korra notices the little changes that Asami made to make it less her fathers, more her own. There is a radio, softly playing a show tune while the last rays of sunlight douse the room in orange tones. There are more pictures, too. One of Asami with her mother, feeding turtle ducks, where Asami couldn’t have been more than four years old. One of Asami, Mako, Bolin and Korra, taken when they went out to dinner at Korra’s favorite Southern Water Tribe place. One of them alone, Korra’s head resting on Asami’s shoulder. In the picture, Korra’s eyes are closed, which explains why she doesn’t remember this picture being taken. It’s intimate, the way she obviously feels comfortable around Asami and the way Asami looks at her. It causes a stab of hurt in Korra’s heart, because she misses that.

Her fingers reach out to touch the frame, before Korra remembers that she’s not actually here, but in the swamp.

“I’ll be back soon, Asami,” she whispers. “…And I might even listen to what Aang told me, once.”

***

Kuvira is defeated and there is a new spirit portal in Republic City. Korra has really done it, now. She figures dealing with that can wait, though. Because Varrick and Zhu Li are married and there is a party, and the Avatar deserves a break. She’s looking over the bay, which is illuminated by the glow of the portal. The water is shimmering like it’s daybreak and it’s entirely captivating. Korra looks to her left, where Asami is sitting. Now there is something else that’s captivating.

The next morning, Korra is waiting for Asami at the spirit portal, close to where she figures Kuang’s Cuisine used to be. It’s early and cloudy, and a week ago that would’ve meant that Republic City was dark and asleep. Now the perpetual glow of the portal is bright as ever and seems to light up the spirit vines, as well. Aang is sitting next to her, their shoulders touching.

“It’s so beautiful,” he says, quietly, as if not to disturb that early morning calm. Korra nods. 

“Even though it was an accident,” she mumbles.

“Some of the most amazing things happen by accident,” Aang says, smiling at her. “Like, if Katara didn’t accidentally water bend, I would probably never have broken out of the ice. I would never have met her.”

“You’re right,” Korra answers. “If Asami hadn’t hit Mako with her moped, I would never even have known her.”

“That’s right, listen to your old monk buddy.” Korra snorts.

“You know I’m older than you, right?”

“Are you sure?” Aang says with a smirk and suddenly a gust of wind and smoke engulfs him, and when it pulls away there is adult Aang, standing and looking down at Korra. Korra is perplexed and Aang just grins. He flickers a couple of times and then he reappears, sitting down as the twelve year-old, beardless boy Korra is used to.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Korra says, a little terrified. “That scared the living daylights out of me.” Aang just bursts out laughing, ever the jokester. 

“Alright, little turtle duck,” he says and Korra rolls her eyes, because he hasn’t called her that since she was a child. “Just remember that under this youthful appearance is a 166 year-old man.” Korra scrunches up her nose.

“Ew, gross.”

“What’s gross?” Oh shoot. That’s Asami. Korra really needs to stop talking to Aang out loud.

“Nothing!” she exclaimed as she jumped up and grabbed her bag. “Waiting is gross. But you’re here now!” Asami eyed her a little suspiciously but then smiled.

“Alright. You all set?”

“Definitely!” Korra said with a grin. “Let’s go!”

Standing in the light of the spirit portal and holding Asami’s hands is a world of difference from all the other times Korra has entered a spirit portal. She feels lighter and more at ease, and the portal seems to radiate warmth. Korra blinks and then they’re there, probably, but she’s still too busy observing Asami’s face in this bright light and committing it all to memory to notice. It’s Asami who eventually pulls her hands, out of the portal and into the Spirit World.

“Look, Korra!” Asami exclaims, grinning with pure joy at seeing this world, which is so much brighter than the one they are used to. Asami is currently pointing at two water spirits, that are floating through the air and seem to be tangled up in an elaborate dance.

“Yeah,” Korra says, never looking away from Asami. “It’s beautiful.”

“You guys should go to Wan Shi Tong’s library if you find the time,” Aang remarks casually. “I think Asami would love it there.” Korra nods instead of answering him directly. This is the way they usually have conversations with other people present, but instead of other people not noticing it like always, Asami turns around instantly, looking a little pale and clearly shifting her gaze from Aang to Korra, then back to Aang.

“Korra?” she says hesitantly, “who is that, standing next to you?” Korra’s eyes widen.

“Wait, you can see him?” She looks at Aang, who lifts his hand and waves happily at Asami. 

“Hi, I’m Aang!” the air bender says with a broad smile, holding his hand out for Asami to shake. Korra has to give Asami credit for the way she seems to swallow her initial surprise, takes his hand and gives Aang a genuine smile.

“ _Avatar_ Aang, I presume?” she asks. 

“You presume right,” Aang says, making a ridiculously low bow before releasing Asami’s hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Asami.”

“You, too. I suppose. So, Korra?” Asami looks at her a little desperately and Korra grimaces. Clearly she has some explaining to do. She grabs Asami and Aang’s hand and pulls them both to a meadow, in the shade of a big sandalwood tree. Korra sits down and sighs, then gestures for Aang and Asami to sit, too.

“Okay, Asami, it’s like this. When Aang died and I was born he became a spirit and I’ve known him for my entire life. I used to be the only one who could see him, though,” Korra says. She turns to Aang. “And you! Did you know this would happen? That you’re actually visible here?” Aang just shrugs.

“Well, I am a spirit. And this is the _Spirit_ World.” 

“That makes sense,” Asami remarks. She seems to have calmed down a little and Korra is entirely grateful. “How come you’re so young though, Aang? Are you able to control what you look like?”

“I am,” Aang answers, “but this is what I look like when I don’t alter my appearance. My natural state, you could say.”

“Probably stemming from the inner manifestation of your soul,” Asami says.

“Probably, yes.”

“Can I ask you what the old Air nomad civilization was like?” Ah, there is Asami’s inquisitive nature. Korra smiled. Aang’s eyes light up at the question about his culture and he immediately sits up straighter as he begins to talk.

It’s strange for Korra to see them interact, when for so long her relationship with Aang had been hers alone. Then there’s also the fact that Asami, as always, seems to flawlessly fit herself into this situation, no matter how sudden she was thrown into it. Korra observes her for a while, tuning out everything that isn’t Asami, or the way her hair moves in the breeze, or the way her eyes shine, or the way she’s talking to Aang, effortlessly; as if they have known each other for years. Korra tunes back into the conversation when she hears her own name.

“—Korra ends up stuck in the ice, tiger seals licking at her face, and I somehow had to wake Naga up, despite the fact that I’m invisible.” Aang has moved on from Air nomad culture and is now telling a new story, accompanied by a grin and wild gestures. Korra groans as soon as she hears the words ‘tiger seals’.

“No, Aang, not this story! You’re embarrassing me.” Asami is giggling softly and it makes Korra wish she was back home, so she could cool her blush off with the never-ending supply of snow that defined the South.

“Aang, please continue,” Asami says with a charming grin. “I know way too little about Korra’s mysterious, secluded youth.”

“Well, for one,” Aang smirks. “I always used to call her ‘little turtle duck’. Isn’t that the cutest?” Korra groans, once again, and lets her head fall into her hands. This was going to be a long trip.

***

At some point, after having explored the Spirit World with them for a couple of days, Aang announces that he’s off to Iroh’s tea shop.

“You came here for a vacation,” he explains, “you deserve some privacy, as well.” Then he winks really badly and Korra’s blush is instant, because everyone present knows what Aang is insinuating. Nonetheless, she goes to hug him (because she’s actually able to, now). 

“Shut your mouth, little monk,” she grumbles into his ear, but Aang just chuckles when she pulls back.

“166, remember? I know what you youngsters want.” 

“Still. Gross.” Korra shoots Aang a look, then turns to Asami, who is smirking as well. Korra goes to stand next to the other girl and grabs her hand. “So,” she says to Aang, “how does this work? I don’t think we’ve ever been apart before.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Aang says with a shrug. “When you leave the Spirit World, I’ll probably snap right back to your side, like an elastic band.”

“’Probably’?” Korra repeats weakly, not nearly as convinced as the air bender seemed to be. Aang just smiles.

“You can always come get me at Iroh’s, if you’re so intent on keeping me by your side,” he says.

“Shut up.”

Aang grins at Korra’s blush, waves a last time at the two of them, then takes off to Iroh. Korra doesn’t know if he knows the way at all, but figures Aang has likely been to the Spirit World a lot more times than Korra, and ought to know the way. She turns to Asami.

“So… About that privacy,” Korra says in a low murmur she hopes does not sound entirely ridiculous. All her worries fly right out the window when Asami mirrors her smirk.

“Right. We should probably make the most of it,” she says and it takes all Korra has to not pull on their joined hands and crash her lips on Asami’s, because she wants to remember this exactly as it happens. Asami’s eyes, a cool jade, on her lips; a blush creeping up her cheeks; her hair shining in the warm glow of this world; her hands warm and comforting in Korra’s. Korra is still looking when Asami decides they’ve been waiting long enough, and steps forward.

As they kiss, Korra feels the entire world shift upside down. Her eyes are closed, focused on only one thing, so she can’t check to see if that’s really what’s happened. It’s the Spirit World, after all; crazier things have happened here. But with Asami’s lips moving against her own, Korra can’t quite bring herself to care.


End file.
